P-Mar Project
P-Mar Project is a track located in a new residential project in Mega City. It made its only appearance in Wipeout 3. Description P-Mar Project is a notoriously difficult track for most racers especially on Phantom class and in a heavy craft. When you first glance at it, it doesn't seem that bad, but it will punish you later on in the lap needing accurate cornering so that you do just bounce around the walls of the circuit. Overall, even though the first part of the circuit is not bad, you have to more than keep your wits about later on in the lap and most will agree that this is the hardest track in Wipeout 3. Walk-through The first corner is a long sharp right, use the right brake to turn into this one. The incline in the track however will mean the craft may slide towards the back wall, so use the right brake to keep the craft tilted towards the right side and use the left brake to shift through the corner. Exit on the left for a double speed pad. Up ahead is a similar corner going left this time. Take it in the same way, the track is narrow and judging it exactly without opposite braking is difficult. Following this is a sharp right leading into a left-right chicane. Approach is everything here, mess up one of the corners and you'll be clattering your way through the rest. As before, turn early and drift into the corner until you see a speed pad on the apex. Cut the apex here and tap the left brake to bring you in line with the next one. Use the left brake to swing through the apex and over the speed pad, then do the same with the right brake to take you over the double speed pad on the right apex. The track rises and curls slightly to the left before taking you into a long right hander similar to the first corner of the course. However, this one dips away near the end so you'll have to let up on the thruster briefly or you'll gain too much air. As you reach the tunnel entrance, brake HARD. The next section is extremely difficult at speed and you'll need to take it slow and careful. You'll have your hand off the thruster for almost the whole section here, only tapping it lightly to keep you going every so often if necessary. Drop your speed to no higher than 350, but no lower than 250. Use the left brake to guide the craft through the first corner. Ahead is what looks like a fairly shallow right-left-right chicane, but the corners are very tightly packed and they are impossible to navigate at speed. With the thruster off, use alternate brakes to guide the craft through the apex of each corner. The exit is a left hairpin, use the left brake to swing the craft through this. Only once you have nearly cleared it should you go back on the thruster, any sooner and you'll hit the back wall. The fun doesn't stop there. Ahead is a small jump followed by a larger one, and at the base is another sharp left-right-left chicane. However, this time there is a way to bypass it. As you go over the second jump, pull the nose up. You'll shoot into the air and fly straight over the chicane. This is also possible in Rapier class but you'll need to use the hyperthrust. In the event you are unlucky enough to drop before you clear it, you'll have to brake hard and take the chicane like the one in the tunnel. Whatever you do though, don't land IN the chicane or you'll crash all over the place. If you don't think you're going to clear it, double brake and drop the craft back to the track. If you manage the jump properly, you will be landing in a long but fairly shallow right hander. You'll need to right brake just before you land to set yourself up for it. Hit the two speed pads on the right to take you up towards another jump. This jump is much larger than the previous one, and unlike that one, here you'll want to minimise the height you gain. The straight below isn't as long as it looks, and having too much speed will cause you to hit the next corner too fast and lose control. As you go over, double brake and bring yourself back down to the track. Ahead is a shallow left followed almost immediately by a long sharp right. The left hander can be take with little to no braking, but you'll need to use the right brake to swing the craft through the right with a bit of counter-braking to set you up for the next one. Inside the tunnel is another sharp left, and this one is inclined. You may want to lift off the thruster for this one, as if you take it with too much power the incline will throw you into the wall. Exit on the right for a double speed pad, then take the shallow right back onto the home straight. There is a short pit lane on the left, but the entrance and exit are quite sharp so you'll have to slow down for it. No bad thing though, just means you'll gain more energy. Trivia * In two-player mode, the Curly balloons, along with other textures are missing, most likely for resource saving reasons. Gallery P-Mar Project 1.png|Start. P-Mar Project Tunnel.png P-Mar Project 2.png Category:Wipeout 3 Category:Tracks